Anything Can Happen
by Sportafan
Summary: After a long struggle with his emotions, Robbie finally convinces himself of the real reason he continues to scheme against the kids. Can he tell Sportacus how he feels? OneShot. RobbieSportacus


**Author's Notes:** Crappy title, I know. I'm feeling rather unoriginal at the moment… Anywho, I've been itching to write a Robbie/Sportacus fanfic for the longest time. This is my first attempt. I've never written any fluffy things except concerning male/female relationships. I suppose this shouldn't be any different than the previous ones I've written, but this being a first for me, it might suck. Badly. Please let me know so that I can work on my writing skills. A few more things: Robbie is out of character, but I wasn't entirely sure how else to write this without him being otherwise. So I apologize ahead of time. Also, this is uberly sappy, but then, when _haven't _I written anything sappy? Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: Although Disney movies say your dreams always come true, my dream of owning even a _little_ something of LazyTown hasn't happened yet. Everything in this story ('cept the plot) belongs to Magnus Scheving and whoever else has legal rights to it. So no suing, 'k? )

_I'm a little embarrassed admitting this to you. It took forever for me to convince _myself_ of my feelings. I don't know how you're going to react, but I figured I'd risk everything and…_

"No, that's not it!"

Robbie let out a sigh of frustration and balled up the letter. He added it to the rest of the rejected notes in the trashcan.

"Why is this so hard!"

Another sigh and he buried his head into his hands.

A few weeks ago, he would have laughed at the thought of writing love letters. It was so out of character! And considering _who_ those letters were for…

"What's happening to me?"

A question Robbie asked many times a day.

He was going soft, and he knew it. No longer were his schemes against the children aimed toward turning LazyTown lazy again. They were now attempts at turning a certain someone's attention on him. And he was purposely getting himself stuck in trees, and, yes, even atop the occasional billboard, just so he could be saved by the same man he had considered his mortal enemy just a few months before.

When those strong arms encircled him to bring him safely to the ground, Robbie just about melted and floated up to the clouds. Normally, that weightless feeling would have made him sick, but now he couldn't wait for the next day to come when he could drift away in the arms of his rescuer.

Robbie shook his head, clearing the wisps of his daydreaming away. He _had _to get this written, even if it killed him!

After almost another hour of slaving away at the letter, Robbie finally settled on asking Sportacus to meet him at the park around midnight.

He folded the letter up and pulled out the circular tube he had nabbed from the pink-haired girl earlier that afternoon. After inserting the note into the tube, he snuck carefully up to the surface, determined not to be seen by anyone. Luckily, the kids were out playing soccer and weren't paying attention to anything but their game.

Robbie set tube inside the airmail pipe and, with a little effort, tugged on the lever. His letter was sent spiraling into the air. A heavy feeling of regret formed at the pit of his stomach as he watched it enter the airship. What had he done?

Well, he certainly couldn't back out how.

With a heavy heart, he trudged back home.

-----

"I just won't go."

It was five minutes to midnight and Robbie was pacing the floor. "I'll pretend like I forgot. Or maybe I could say it was just part of a plan I came up with. No, that wouldn't make any sense."

He knew that his only option was to follow through and meet Sportacus, just as he had planned.

Robbie heaved a sigh and started up the ladder.

When he arrived at the playground, he was upset, but not really surprised, to find that no one was waiting for him there.

"Typical," he whispered as he sat down heavily on a swing. "This kind of stuff always happens to me. I bet he knew why I asked him here and he was absolutely repulsed at the idea of someone like _me _falling for someone like _him_."

Robbie almost i never /i cried. But then again, he had never felt this way about anyone. Ever. And when tears pricked his eyes, he did nothing to wipe them away.

"Robbie?"

Robbie's heart skipped a little. He loved hearing his name said by that musical voice. He turned and saw Sportacus walking towards him.

_Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?_ Robbie thought. _How do I tell him?_

"Why did you call me here?"

Sportacus was beside him now, studying him with those intensely blue eyes. The same eyes that captivated Robbie every time he looked at them.

"I…I…" Robbie spluttered.

Sportacus raised an eyebrow and Robbie was sure he was about to say he had something else to do. So he decided to get it over with.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," he said quickly, stringing all of the words together in a barely comprehendible strand.

_There._

But even as the weight of telling Sportacus how he felt lifted from his shoulders, another one settled itself on top of him. _How would Sportacus react?_

Robbie watched the man before him closely, but Sportacus' expression was hard to read, even in the bright light of the full moon.

"Robbie," Sportacus said softly and Robbie was certain he was going to turn him down.

"I know, I know," Robbie said with a sigh. "I don't know what made me think you'd feel the same way. I mean, I'm the _laziest_ person in the whole town and you… You're _Sportacus_! You must be disgusted with me. You deserve someone much better. I'm sorry."

He rose to retreat home and wallow in his pain when Sportacus reached out and touched his arm. A light brush of fingertips that made Robbie's skin tingle. He turned around.

"I never said I was disgusted with you," Sportacus said quietly. "And," He smiled. "I can't think of anyone better to give my heart to."

Robbie turned pink and gave Sportacus a hesitant grin. "You… mean that?"

"More than anything."

Then Robbie found himself once more in those sturdy arms and he returned the embrace. Relief swept over him.

He had found love in the person he thought he hated most.

Stephanie's little song had been right…

Anything _could_ happen!


End file.
